Seseorang Yang Mengubah Dirimu
by mocha-mochin
Summary: hancock yang terkenal angkuh dan sombong tanpa disadari telah mencintai luffy,dan harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan cinta dari luffy yang notabene adalah seorang anak bodoh tetapi dikagumi oleh wanita-wanita primadona yang tidak kalah cantik dari hancock karena luffy begitu menarik. (Hiatus)
1. Dia Monkey D Luffy

**A/N**: sorry, fic ini aku update lagi… dobe-mochachinolate udah ga bisa dipeke soalnya author yang idiot ini lupa sama paswordnya.. so please read again and review please.

* * *

**Seseorang Yang Mengubah Diriku**

One piece © eiichiro oda

Warning: typo, straight pair, OOC, kebanyakan hancock POV, gaje, luffyxhancock.

The age of character:

**luffy - 14**

**hancock - 13**

**sonia & mari - 11**

**nenek nyon - 55**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Dia Monkey D luffy**

Pagi itu, minggu pagi yang sangat membara bagi hancock, bukan cuacanya yang panas, tetapi hatinya'lah yang mendidih sedari tadi. emosi sudah terlihat di raut mukanya yang masih chubby chubby itu. bagaimana tidak, coba kita lihat apa yang membuat hancock sebegitu emosinya.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Hancock POV**_

Dingin,, basah,, apa ini?,, air?.. AAP-BYUUURR.. langsung saja aku terbangun dari "mimpi indah"ku yang sedang bermimpi menjadi seorang ratu inggris yang sedang menjalankan upacara pernikahan dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang mempunyai tubuh yang proposional 'kyaaa-'eehh, tunggu, siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangu mimpi indahku ini dengan mengguyur badanku dengan air tadi?. kukerjap kerjapkan mataku dan menggosoknya pelan karena terkena cipratan air tadi. kuarahkan pandanganku kesekitar kamar dan melihat kedua adik kembarku yang sedang tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalahpun di raut mukanya. "SONIAAA,MARIIIII!KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA-AH HEY JANGAN LARIII!" dengan seenak udelnya mereka lari begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf kepadaku, sialan. "KENA KAUU"-hap, "KYAAA,, NEE-CHAN,JANGAN JADIKAN KAMI BUDAKMU LAGIII, KYAAAA, AMPUUUNNN!" ,huh? minta ampun?, enak saja mereka, mereka harus kuberi pelajaran, setidaknya membawa springbed queensize ku kedepan untuk di jemur dan mencuci bed covernya, sekalian baju bajuku juga boleh, hahahahaha.

tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi karena nenekku yang menyebalkan tiba tiba muncul dari lemari bajuku-lho?, "HENTIKAN HANCOCK, kau itu masih berumur 13 tahun tetapi kelakuanmu itu seperti preman pasar saja, lepaskan mereka hancock!" sialan, itu nenek nyon, nenekku yang kuanggap paling menyebalkan karena dia selalu saja mengatur pola hidupku yang bagiku 'normal-normal' saja.

Aku pun melepaskan kedua adik kembarku yang sedaritadi aku berikan 'pelukan mesra' Itu sebelum nenek sialan itu membentakku lagi, aku paling tidak suka jika di bentak, apalagi disuruh-suruh, memangnya siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku ini 'cantik', batinku kesal.

Dan sebelum aku berkata, hal yang paling tidak kusukai pun akhirnya terjadi. "hancock, cepatlah pergi ke pasar, belilah buah, sayuran dan daging sapi, aku akan memasak sup untuk hari ini, jangan lupa sepert-", "HEY, JANGAN MENYURUHK-", "KAU MAU KU LAPORKAN KEPADA AYAHMU?", jleb. bagai babi hutan yang sekarat terkena tombak pemburu aku tidak bisa berkutik jika nenek sialan itu menggunakan alasan yang selalu membuatku takluk kepadanya itu, ugh dasar bregsek, nenek itu tahu akan kelemahanku, bukanya aku takut kepada ayahku, malah aku sangat menghormati beliau, maka dari itu aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa. maka dari itu dengan malasnya aku berkata "ya".

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar gerbang rumah, datanglah masalah lain, "ONEE-CHAAANNN,,KAMII MAU IKUUUTTT!". matilah aku.

Dan disinilah aku dan adik kembarku sekarang, di tengah tengah pasar yang menurutku 'panasnya minta ampun', bau-bau daging yang menjijikkan, bau burket orang orang yang-uhhh sangat jorok, dan tampang tampang kuli pasar yang mengerikan, bisa bisa wajahku yang cantik dan chubby ini rusak jika tidak dilindungi oleh masker. untung saja dari rumah aku membawa masker dan topi, jadi disini selain aku terlindungi dari 'masalah pasar', aku juga tidak mudah untuk dikenali, gengsi juga kalau gadis secantik aku ini kepergok sedang berbelanja di pasar yang jorok ini.

Sekelompok anak atau bisa juga dibilang berandal cilik sedang mengamati kami. sepertinya mereka seumuran denganku pikirku was-was. bisa mati aku jika mereka mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya. aku pun mengambil belanjaan dari tangan kedua adikku dan mengajak mereka untuk lari bersamaku, sialnya kakiku yang mulus(huek)ini malah kram, dan parahnya lagi, kedua adikku tetap saja lari terbirit-birit dan tidak memperhatikan kakaknya yang cantik(huek) jelita ini yang akan tersungkur dengan indahnya ke tanah pasar yang bisa di bilang becek (poor hancock) ini dan 'puk, brug'. satu yang kurasakan di badanku saat ini, hangat bukan basah atupun sakit. setelah membuka mataku secara perlahan, aku terkejut, belanjaanku tejatuh tetapi badan ku tidak kotor malah ada sepasang lengan yang sedang memelukku-eh apa? Memeluk? MEMELUKKU?APAA?,, kudorong badan itu dengan sisa kekuatanku ini, "MENJAUH"kataku, sayangnya setelah badan itu menjauh, kakiku yang sedang kram itu kambuh lagi dan membuat badanku kembali terhuyun jatuh lagi. kulihat samar badan itu berlari cepat kearahku dan 'grep', "kau ini sungguh keras kepala ya?". eh? ini suara laki-laki? dan dia sekarang menggendongku di punggungnya-APAA!BERANI SEKALI DIA!DASAR BRENGSEK!

**Normal POV**

"tut-TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!", hancock dengan marah sekaligus kesal berucap begitu kasarnya dan memukul-mukul punggung orang itu, "HEI, KAU INI TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH YA?", kata laki-laki itu. "tut-turunkan se-seskarang juga atau a-aku akan berteriak!", kata hancock dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu, "tidak untuk sekarang, lihat berandalan itu, mereka mengincar belanjaanmu dan sekarang mereka menuju kearah kita, berpeganganlah aku akan membawakan belanjaanmu, kita akan lari sekarang"

"AAAAA.. turunkan aku hei-HEI!", "apa kau tidak bisa diam? kau itu bodoh ya? mereka itu sedang mengincarmu, dasar perempuan menyebalkan!" laki-laki itu menyela perkataan hancock yang menurutnya sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan. "A-APA KAU BILANG? bisa bisanya kau bilang begitu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini CANTIK?" kata hancock dengan penekanan di kata cantik. "cantik darimana he? Wajahmu saja terhalang oleh masker, pasti kau ini tonggos ya? Dan gigimu pasti ompong, sampai sampai kau malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahmu yang jelek itu, benarkan?", "DASAR BRENGSEK KAU INI, MAU CARI MATI YA? BAKA!". hancock yang tidak terima memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh laki-laki itu dan menyebabkan tubuh hancock terhuyun mengikuti arah tanganya kedepan dengan cepat dan mengakibatkan dua gundukan yang lumayan besar di usianya yang ke 13 ini menempel di punggung laki-laki itu dengan sangat keras, "anh!"

Desah hancock. "hey, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, tubuhmu itu menggangguku tahu!" maki laki-laki itu. "a-ah ma-maaf, ka-kalau tu-tubuhku mengganggumu kenapa tit-tidak kau turunkan saja a-aku?" hancock sangat malu sekali karena dadanya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya menekan dengan keras punggung laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya dan secara tidak sadar mendesah keenakan. "kita hampir menjauh dari mereka, maka bersabarlah. kau fikir aku enak gitu menggendong tubuhmu yang berat dengan dadamu yang besar itu he?" kata laki-laki itu karena kesabaranya sudah habis menanggapi keluhan hancock. "BAKA! DASAR MESUM! HENTAI! PERVERT! BRENGSEK KAU PRIA HIDUNG BELANG!" dan makian hancock terus saja menghujani laki-laki itu.

* * *

**Setelah lima menit.**

"haaaaahhhhhhhh.. akhirnya kita bisa terbebas dari berandalan itu eh iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" kata laki-laki itu yang barusaja menurunkan hancock dari gendonganya.

"a-arigato, namaku hancock, bo-boa hancock,namamu?" jawab hancock dengan malu-malu.

"ore wa luffy desu,monkey d luffy shishishishi. " Jawab luffy dengan lantang tak lupa meninggalkan cengiran khasnya.

Hancock terpana melihat wajah luffy, wajahnya seakan tidak ada ekspresi kemarahan atau hal buruk lainya mengingat dari tadi hancock terus memukuli dan memaki luffy, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"a-ah maafkan aku, da-dari tadi aku hanya me-memaki dan memukulimu tanpa menghiraukan maksud baikmu" kata hancock dengan penuh penyesalan.

"tidak apa-apa hammock,shishishi" canda luffy dengan tawanya.

Hancock tersenyum lega, dia mendapatkan teman baru sekarang, teman yang mungkin bisa merubah pendirian dan hidupnya kelak.

"eh hammock, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, ini waktuku untuk makan siang" Kata luffy sambil melihat jam tangan di lengan kirinya. "janaa, semoga kita bertemu lagi hammock! shishishishi" luffy pun berlalu tanpa membiarkan hancock berkata sesuatu.

Setelah luffy menjauh, hancock lalu mengatakan sesuatu

"aku fikir,, aku menyukaimu, luffy"

Sepulangnya dari kejadian tersebut, hancock tidak henti-hentinya memarahi kedua dia juga merasa harus berterimakasih kepada mereka karena akibat dari kejadian tersebut dia mendapatkan seorang teman baru, teman laki-laki yang baginya sangat berharga dan spesial di hatinya.

Dia Monkey D luffy.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N:** langsung ke chapter 2

**review.. review.. review.. please minaaaa**

**sekian dari mocha**

**arigatogozaimasu minaa.**


	2. Bertemu Kembali

**Seseorang Yang Mengubah Diriku**

One piece © eiichiro oda

Warning: typo, straight pair, OOC, gaje, luffyxhancock.

**luffy - 14**

**hancock - 13**

**margaret - 13**

**dragon - 39**

**happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bertemu Kembali**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan hancock dengan luffy, Dua hari itupun juga hancock tidak bisa tidur karena luffy tidak mau lepas dari otaknya. hanya ada luffy~, luffy~ dan luffy~ di fikiran anak perempuan yang berumur 13 tahun dan memiliki sifat agak tomboy ini. mengingat senyuman atau cengiran khas milik luffy, jantungnya seakan berdegup kencang dengan wajah yang memerah di sertai nafas yang memburu dan kalimat yang bisa terucap dari bibir pink lembutnya adalah "KYAAAA~". kekecewaan kadang juga muncul di wajah cantik nan chubby milik hancock. dia sadar, disaat awal pertemuanya dengan luffy sampai berpisahnya dengan luffy dia masih menggunakan masker. dengan begitu, luffy tak akan mengenali wajahnya, dan kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan luffy pun semakin menjauh. itu saja dapat menjadikan hancock terserang depresi stadium akhir (poor hancock). pada intinya, luffy sudah menkacaukan jalan fikir hancock saat ini.

Dan seperti biasanya,

Di sini, di kediaman BOA, jam dinding menunjukan pukul 18.15 malam, di rumah yang terbilang megah bergaya modern classic ini terdapat enam manusia yang bisa disebut dengan "keluarga hampir bahagia" yang sedang melakukan acara makan malam bersama di sebuah ruangan. bisa kita lhat, ayah hancock yang selakunya kepala keluarga di rumah ini sedang menikmati masakan istrinya dengan santai di meja makan. di seberang ayah, ada ibu hancock yang selakunya ibu rumah tangga di rumah ini juga tampak menikmati makananya dengan sangat anggun. di dekat ibu, ada nenek nyon yang sedang menikmati makanannya tak kalah anggun dari ibu hancock, terkadang nenek nyon juga memuji masakan ibunya. di depan nenek nyon, tepatnya di dekat ayah hancock, terdapat duo kembar sonia dan mari yang tidak bisa diam dari tadi karena mereka sedang mengadakan lomba 'siapa yang tercepat menghabiskan makanan di meja'. dan yang terakhir, boa hancock yang selakunya anak sulung di rumah ini, hancock hanya memandangi makanan didepanya, yang tanpa disadari, dia telah memasuki alam fantasinya sendiri. dia membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika dia menikah dengan luffy dan menyuapinya ketika jam makan telah tiba. tanpa disadarinya, mulut pink itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan "KYAAAA~ LUFFYYYY~", dia berteriak kegirangan dan dengan seketika suasana di rumah itu menjadi berbeda dikarenakan lengkingan hancock yang memang tiada duanya itu. terlihat ayah hancock yang sekarang terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elit-nya, ibu hancock yang tersedak sendok, nenek nyon yang sedang melotot dengan mulut yang monyong karena akan meneguk sup tetapi sendok yang ia pegang malah jatuh karena kaget, sonia dan mari yang semula ribut dan sekarang hanya diam mematung dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. sedangkan hancock sendiri masih berada di alam fantasinya, dengan senyum-senyum gaje dan muka yang memerah.

"HANCOCK!" teriak seluruh penghuni rumah yang merasa makan malam mereka sudah di kacaukan oleh lengkingan dari salah satu anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

"ah?, eh? nani?" hancock kebingungan karena tidak sadar apa yang telah dilakukanya barusan, di tambah tatapan sangar dari setiap anggota keluarganya.

"KAU INIIII -AH HEY JANGAN MELARIKAN DIRI KAU!" teriak ayahnya karena hancock tiba-tiba melarikan diri karena sudah merasakan hawa-hawa mematikan dari seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"KYAAAA, AMPUN OTOU-SAANNN, APA SALAH KUUU!" hancock berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamarnya, dia masih belum menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat barusan.

Dan malam itu pun hancock harus tetap dikamarnya karena tidak berani untuk keluar, mungkin dia harus menanyakan kepada ke dua adiknya apa yang telah terjadi, besok.

* * *

Hari ini hancock berangkat kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali karena takut dimarahi oleh ayah atau ibunya karena kejadian tadi malam yang sama sekali tidak diketahui hancock apa penyebabnya.

karena kesepian berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian, maka hancock putuskan untuk mampir ke rumah sahabat karibnya. lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kesekolah.

"MARGARET!, BUKAKAN PINTUMU!, AKU MAU MASUK!" dengan tidak sopannya hancock menggedor-gedor pintu rumah sahabat karib sekaligus bodyguard karibnya itu.

Dengan kesal, margaret membukakan pintu, dia heran kenapa disaat akan berangkat sekolah malah ada orang yang bertamu "URUSAI URUS-KYAAA HANCOCK-SAMAA~!" kekesalan margaret detik itupun kandas karena yang bertamu ternyata 'hime' nya.

"hey, jangan memanggilku begitu, kau ini bukanlah budakku, ayo kita berangkat bersama-sama"

Bagaimanapun juga, margaret adalah teman hancock sejak kecil, margaret selalu melindungi hancock kemanapun dia pergi. di mata margaret, hancock adalah 'hime' nya yang harus ia lindungi, hancock memang mempunyai banyak fans walaupun ia masih anak kelas satu di west-blue junior high school. karena kecantikan dan keangkuhanya, dia dengan mudah menjadi idola sekolah, disaat MOS pun dia sempat di tembak oleh beberapa kakak kelasnya dan dengan angkuhnya, dia menolak mentah mentah cintamereka. dia hanya memandang mereka semua sebagai manusia rendahan atau lebih tepatnya sebagai'budak', kecuali margaret.

"HAI' HANCOCK-SAMA~!"

"haaaaah~ terserahlah kau mau memanggilku apa, ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Benar saja, sesampainya di sekolah banyak sekali fans-fans hancock yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. hancock yang memang sedang bad mood karena kejadian tadi malam tidak ingin menanggapi teriakan gila dari fans-fans nya. dia dan margaret menuju ke samping sekolah tepatnya di sebuah gang kecil mencari tembok yang mereka rasa dapat dipanjat.

Sesampainya dikelas dengan selamat, hancock segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas. di sampingnya, adalah tempat duduk margaret.

"sialan mereka itu, apakah mereka tidak jera terus-terusan mengejarku!" kesal hancock.

"hey, bukankah kau biasanya malah senang kalau di kejar-kejar fans mu?" tanya margaret sambil mendudukkan dirinya. ia sedikit kebingungan dengan sifat hancock yang agak aneh.

"hmm, mungkin aku sedang bad mood saja margaret" jawab hancock.

"eh? bad mood? kok bisa? hime-chan gak boleh bad mood loh, nanti cantiknya luntur gimana? hehe bercanda-bercanda, memangnya bad mood gara-gara apa sih?" canda margaret.

"hmm, begini..." hancock menceritakan kejadian tadi malam, termasuk pertemuanya dengan luffy empat hari yang lalu.

"EEHHHHHH.. HANCO-mpfh" teriakan margaret berhenti karena hancock dengan segera membekap mulut margaret dengan tangannya.

"sstttt... jangan keras-keras, ini hanya rahasia kita berdua tahu!" hancock memperingatkan margaret yang sedang meronta-ronta.

Setelah terlepas dari bekapan hancock, margaret sedikit berfikir tentang orang yang bernama luffy. hancock memang memberitahu ciri-ciri luffy, dan mungkin margaret memang pernah mengetahui nama panjang luffy.

"siapa tadi? mongki? mangki? monggi?" tanya margaret sekali lagi.

"monkey d luffy tahu, dan jangan seenaknya mengganti nama calon suamiku!" hancock mengingatkan margaret dengan sedikit kesal.

"heee,calon suami?, eh tungu,, monkey d? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, hmmmm... monkey d, monkey d dr, drrr,, drrr-DRAGON, oh iya monkey d dragon. dia adalah kepala sekolah kita!" margaret dengan sedikit syok melanjutkan "dan kemungkinan luffy juga bersekolah disini, aku pernah mendengar dragon-san memindahkan anak tunggalnya kesekolah kita karena di sekolah lamanya dia bermasalah. dan ciri-ciri yang kau berikan itu memang sangat cocok dengan apa yang dragon-san katakan" jelas margaret.

"eeehhhhhhhh.. luffy sekolah disinii? Kyaaaa~.. aku harus mencarinya margaret, aku harus!" hancock sangat bahagia sekarang, mendengar pujaan hatinya ternyata satu sekolah dengannya.

"SELAMAT SIANG ANAK-ANAK, BUKA BUKU IPA KALIAN HALAMAN 75, BELAJARLAH SELAMA 20 MENIT. AKU AKAN MENGADAKAN ULANGAN!" kebahagiaan hancock tiba-tiba pudar karena diganggu oleh pernyataan moria-sensei yang tiba-tiba mengadakan ulangan dadakan, mungkin planning-nya untuk mencari luffy bisa di tunda sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

'KRIIIIIIIINGGGG'

Bel tanda istirahat-pun berbunyi, hancock buru-buru keluar kelas dan meminta tolong kepada margaret untuk mengatasi fans-fans nya. dia segera menuju keruangan kepala sekolah. di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, ia benar-benar gugup, hancock tidak pernah sekalipun menghadap kepala sekolah sebelumnya. tapi demi cintanya kelak, ia harus berani menghadapi rasa malu dan gugupnya.

'tok-tok-tok'

"masuk" dengan rasa percaya diri yang begitu kuat, hancock memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

'sepertinya dragon-san sedang ada tamu' fikir hancock.

"o-ohayogozaimasu k-kocho-san" sapa hancock agak takut karena wajah kepala sekolahnya yang 'agak' menyeramkan.

"hmm, ada urusan apa kau kemari nona?" balas dragon dengan nada datar. dia memandang wajah hancock dan kemudian memandang 'tamu' nya lagi.

"hhmmm, a-ano, a-apakah s-saya bisa menanyakan se-sesuatu kepada anda?" tanya hancock sedikit ragu.

"tentu saja, kemarilah. tanyakan apa saja selama aku bisa menjawabnya" jawab dragon meng-iya kan permintaan hancock.

"ha-hai" hancock mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah kepala sekolah. sesampainya di samping meja kepala sekolah, hancock yang penasaran dengan 'tamu' dragon, memutuskan untuk memandang wajah dari 'tamu' tersebut.

matanya terbelalak.

"LUFFY?"

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N:**nee gomeeennnnnnn.. mocha terpaksa nge cut. tapi tenang saja, saya usahakan update kilat.

**review.. review.. review.. please minaaa**

**sekian dari mocha**

**arigatogozaimasu minaa.**


End file.
